TimeLoop
by Alpacam
Summary: Discontinued
1. LoopStart

Izuku felt bad. _**Really bad**. He acknowledged that he was dead. But he felt that he could have done something about is doom. He felt hazey as he could only see black. Then he saw something. Some sort of light. Then he woke up. He died on September 23rd, So why was it the 15th?_

**_September 23rd_**

Izuku noticed some sort of gas coming from woods, like a toxic purple gas of sorts. He said," Hey lida, What is that?" As he pointed toward the gas. lida was confused too. Aizawa also noticed the gas. "Everybody step away from the gas!" Aizawa stated not very calmly. People were shouting stuff like **Whats that!** Or **Oh God!** and stuff like that.

As people were distracted by the gas, one of the villain krept up and missed there only attack. This was a setback for them, sure but they had plans. Katsuki yelled," What The Hell?!" as he was almost struck by some sort of spear. The lizard (bad guy) was calm and steady. "Damn" he said with a chill voice. He started winding up to throw another spear. This time as he threw it, someone got hit. It seemed Kaminari got stabbed in the leg by the spear. It didn't look too bad, as he wouldn't die. But it wasn't over. The spear seemed to shoot arrow like sticks out of the side, one hit Mina, and another hit a tree.

These arrows were special as they tracked when they would stop moving. As Mina got hit in the appendix and kneeled down, the Arrow tracked it had stopped moving. **And promptly blew up.** It was the end for Mina as she was dead. There wasn't much left. Kirishima was pissed. **Really pissed**. And the lizard was about to feel his wrath. He punched the lizard in the balls. The lizard jumped, but his legs were twitched as the pain from the impact started to come down on him. He fell and Kirishima kicked him in the head knocking him out.

Izuku looked at the arrow that hit the tree. It started to flash and promtly blow up like last time. The tree started to fall. Izuku looked at Ochako as the tree fell toward her. Izuku couldn't help it. He had to do something. He jumped to Ochako and pushed her away from the tree. Most of the class saw this as theexplosion caught there attention. Izuku looked up and saw only brown.

Next thing he knew was that he was being pushed down by the tree. The tree broke Izuku's ribs, causing them to fold into his body. This hurt. Alot. And it also pushed Izuku's spine into his body. His ribs punctured his heart. Izuku was injured to a degree that he wasn't going to live. Everybody in class 1-A was circled around him. People were crying, being angry, or being quietly sad. Izuku heard his classmates talking but he didn't know what they were saying. He was lost in head thinking. "Is this it?" He pondered.

He felt the pain go away from his body. He felt as if he was drifting through space.** He wasn't wrong**. He suddenly felt a familiar feeling. He was falling. He looked at his body and saw it was some sort of ghostly shell. He saw earth in its entirety. He started falling toward the earth. Izuku noticed the clouds around japan as he was falling. He was falling toward japan. He saw the different countries. As he fell, he was looking at his state. His home was there and he seemed to be falling toward it. He was zooming throughout the layers of the atmosphere and he saw his city, his block, than his home. He fell until he hit is roof and he slowed down as he went through the roof into his house

He looked around his room. It looked normal. And he noticed his calendar. It was a week earlier. September 15th. He looked at his bed and he saw... Izuku? It makes sense that Izuku is in Izuku's bed, but at this moment, this could be questioned. He slowly fell into his own body. He then woke up. He looked around, but he was fine his body was back to normal and it felt great. He looked at the calendar and read _September 15th._ He had questions.

**This chapter wasn't very long but it exists right. I will try to update every day and I hope that is enough. Bye!**


	2. Continuing

Izuku woke up in is bed after dying from an unsatisfying fate. Well, he did save someone, Ochako. He was confused, however, as he just died on the date September 23rd. He woke up on the 15th. As Izuku was thinking of how this could happen, he heard his mother, Inko Midoriya yell," Breakfast is ready!" Izuku stumbled out of bed, wondering over to the kitchen.

"I made Rice and Vegatables!" Inko stated. "Thanks mom!" Izuku sat down and mumbled to himself. Izuku was smart, he knew something very wrong had happened. He put together some sort of Time travelling had gone on, but thats it. He finished eating and yelled," I'm going out!" His mom replied," Okay!" Izuku wondered outside of the Apartment buildings. He started his jog toward the High School building U.A. (He did this everyday(This is important)). He jogged slower as he got toward the building.

He made his way inside, and to his classroom. He stumbled in looking at the board. This class was his Advisory class, in which the students waited until the bell rang to go to their next class. This was still weird, as the board said that they would talk about Superhero activities other than their main job. This is precisely what they talked about on the 15th. Since it was the 15th, this meant that Izuku 100% time travelled 1 week and 1 day into the past after his demise.

Izuku wanted to tell somebody but this wasn't the smartest thing to do.Lets skip to the end of the lesson. Izuku was packing up, and Aizawa said something Izuku wish he wouldn't have heard. "Make sure you study for the written part of the exam, and make sure you train for the practical. This was bad. Izuku tried hard to finish his exam the last time he tried it. But this was not the worst thing.

Izuku knew exactly what would happen in the exams. He would be paired with Kacchan to fight All-Might in a city-like area. He could train for this and practice as hard as he could to do the best. But wasn't he cheating? As Izuku mumbled on, The rest of the class left and Izuku realized and he left too. His maximum power of One for All was at roughly 5%. This power could be raised before the practical exam.

As he walked to his next class, he saw Ochako and Tenya lida. Izuku walked over and asked," What do you guys think the practical exam will be like?" Tenya quickly replied stating," I think we will be put up against classmates, but each person will get a teacher to help them." Ochako states," What if we go up against teachers, but without our quirks?" Izuku replied," I think it will be more like us having to battle different teachers, like 2 of us and 1 teacher battle."

"Well that would be interesting" Todoroki said. The Bell for the second period rang, and everyone went to their class. Izuku walked over to his next class, Math. He walked in and everybody was talking to eachother. Izuku sat down and yawned. He saw his teacher walk in and sit down. Izuku didn't like this class very much, but it was something. He looked around at everybody with their textbooks out. Izuku sighed," This is going to be a long class."


End file.
